


J is for Jaded; Bijjaladeva

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [10]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Time is up, and Bijjaladeva realises it too late.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726096
Kudos: 3





	J is for Jaded; Bijjaladeva

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NymeriaR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymeriaR/gifts).



“The fire walk!” The royal priest confirms his worst fears. “Whoever undertakes it successfully without a pause becomes invincible.”

Bijjaladeva now seems to understand why it used to be impossible for anyone to defeat Sivagami in an argument. After all, she had not one, but _two_ fire walks to her credit... so it makes perfect sense now.

But this isn’t the time to sit back and bask in the glorious memories of that stubborn woman.

Something needs to be done to stop Devasena RIGHT NOW if Bhalla has to live.

Yes, burning the bridge sounds like the perfect idea.

What follows barely a minute later is something Bijjala hasn’t imagined in his wildest dreams.

The head of that statue-- yes, THAT statue of Bhalla-- has somehow come crashing down. Now that per se isn’t too shocking, given the crashing spree that has been going on ever since the younger Baahubali has stepped in... but wait, what is this... it has apparently extinguished the flames!

And worse still... phew, it’s _Devasena_ walking over that head-- that too with her most satisfied smirk!

_Bhalla, you’re screwed,_ Bijjala’s jaded face says it all.


End file.
